


Demise

by charrmandur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrmandur/pseuds/charrmandur
Summary: “I’m so glad to have you join me Anika,” Chancellor Palpatine says. “Please have a seat.”





	Demise

**Author's Note:**

> Darth Hideous is a nickname for me. And I just decided to make Anakin a girl? So we’l see how this goes. •shrugs•

“I’m so glad to have you join me Anika,” Chancellor Palpatine says. “Please have a seat.”   
Young Anika Skywalker sits across from the elderly looking Chancellor, folding her hands politely over her lap.  
“Of course, Chancellor Palpatine,” she responds, unable to to suppress a shy smile.  
“Now, Anika you know I have my dinner with Jedi Master Yoda coming up, don’t you?” Looking somewhat thrown off by the mention of the dinner to her, she nods her confirmation while looking at him. “Excellent. I need you to do something for me, Skywalker.”   
Bewildered by Palpatine’s words, all she could do is nod in approval. “Ahh, yes. I need you to tend to serving at my dinner. Specifically Jedi Master Yoda.”   
Wincing slightly at this, she murmurs out a small yes, as Yoda has been anything but in her way.  
“Chancellor?” Anika chances asking.  
“Yes?”  
“Why must I tend to Master Yoda? Isn’t there anyone else who could possibly take my place? A droid even?!” she blurts out, as if she didn’t say it quickly she wouldn’t say it at all.  
“Anika.” Chancellor Palpatine offers up his most gentle and warm smile. “There are many a droid among us, but none so fit to do the job of seeing to our dearest Yoda. It would mean a great deal to me if you did this.”   
Fidgeting slightly in her seat, Anika sighs softly to herself, almost wishing she hadn’t granted the older man her company. Somehow she’d make it through the dinner and not have to deal with the dumb rat for a few days.   
“Well?”  
Defiantly, she looks him square in the eye. “Fine.”   
Standing abruptly, she rushes out of the room, leaving Palpatine to his own dark thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sitting alone now in his chambers, Darth Hideous thinks to himself:  
A good Force choke could kill the little rat .. but it would also out me as a Sith Lord. Hmm how else could I rid myself of Master Yoda without presenting my powers? I do have Anika Skywalker serving him specifically at this dinner I am hosting. Ah-haa! A tiny bit of incesticide in his tea and he’ll be a goner.  
His irises turn yellow with a ring of fiery red around the pupil. He begins to chuckle, slowly and softly at first, but quickly it becomes belly rumbling, show stopping, wicked laughter.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The night of the dinner descends upon them, and everything is going just as Darth Hideous had planned. The brass table with golden and silver embellishments is set just long enough to fit the wretched Jedi and himself, Although there has been no sign of the Skywalker girl quite yet, where in the stars could she possibly be? Darth Hideous is deep in thought about Anika when he feels a sharp pain on his left shin.  
“Chancellor?” Ah, it was just that damned rat.  
“Yes?” Palpatine attempts to perk up at the attention now being drawn to him.  
Yoda pauses briefly before speaking. “Ah, yes. Saying to the council was I, there is much concern about young Anika Skywalker...”   
Just as the elderly Jedi master mentions her name, Anika whisks through the grand double doors leading into the dining room. Both jaws drop to the floor as she is not wearing her normal Jedi clothing; but a black to white gradient dress with open shoulders and silver embroidery around the hems. Her hair are in braids that are artfully twisted and tied up behind her head. Her lips are painted red like the blood that runs through her veins.   
Having heard her name spoken with such concern, she looks to Chancellor Palpatine and simply asks, “Yes? What is to be concerned about?”  
Palpatine looks to Yoda, half expecting him to jump in and answer the poor girl’s question. “Nothing,” he answers, not quite meeting her gaze. “Jedi Master Yoda was simply worried about where you were dear. That is all.” A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips, and he finally meets her steely blue eyes.  
“Oh. Right, about that. Padme insisted I get at least a tiny bit fancied up for the dinner. But I didn’t expect her to do this much.” Anika says shyly, her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of rosy pink.  
“Well you made it in time just for the feast.” Palpatine nudges Anika softy, motioning her towards the farthest right hand door, that was closest to Yoda himself.   
Nodding, she steps away from the council and disappears behind the door. Moments later she makes her way back to the grand table and stops before Master Yoda. Ever so gently but not as gracefully as she’d hoped, Anika set down Yoda’s tea before him on the table. “Enjoy,” she smiles cheerily before turning her back on the Jedi Master, and once again disappearing behind the door.  
Looking down upon the drink Anika had set before him, Yoda could feel a dark energy rolling off of Chancellor Palpatine. But he couldn’t quite place why. Anika Skywalker had been the one begging for permission to enter the restricted section. Anika had been the one to truly worry about up until now, so Yoda simply tries to shrug off that uneasy feeling. Maybe later that evening, he could have a word alone with the Chancellor.   
Bringing the dark green cup filled with a great amber liquid up to his mouth, he takes a large gulp. Meditating to ground himself, he starts to feel a bit fuzzy around the edges. He takes another long drink from his cup, thinking he may just be thirsty or just getting old--hell he was over 800 years old!   
Master Yoda feels his blood slowly begin to boil inside his small body. He falls to the floor and lets out the most horrendous sound a person, alien, or droid had ever heard. Everyone’s eyes instantly snap to him.   
Anika, hearing Yoda tumble to the floor, pushes through her dedicated door and rushes to Yoda’s side.  
“What is wrong?” she asks as Yoda continues to moan and writhe on the ground beneath Anika. Blood is now spurting from Yoda’s nose and ears; inside, his organs are being turned to a curdled soup.   
Chuckling to himself, Darth Hideous knows that Master Yoda wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer and with the Jedi Council’s voice of reason gone, Anika will see their true colors and join him.  
Anika, frightened, tries to assist, yet her emotions clouded her judgment, and it is too late. Breathing hard, Yoda is fighting to keep his eyes open. He reaches for Anika, as she leans in he whispers in her ear, “Watch him you must.”   
Wheezing, Yoda is barely holding on by the grace of the force. Anika, unable to see Yoda continue to be in such a state, she pulls out her lightsaber, but stops herself before being able to complete the act.   
Palpatine, quite bored with the situation at hand, leans over the table and in the harshest, sharpest and most vicious tone he says, “Do it, Anika. Do it.”  
Looking at him questioningly, she shakes her head.  
Again with the same tone as before, “Do it, Anika.” He glances downward to Yoda’s near lifeless body. “It’s what is best. Don’t you think?” he asks harshly.  
She tilts her head to the side and nods, looking back at Yoda she draws back her lightsaber and with great precision and tears in her eyes cuts Jedi Master Yoda’s head clean off.  
“You did excellently, Skywalker.” Taking a sip from his own cup, he smiles up at the young girl, but there is something quite sinister about his appearance now that throws Anika off. Looking down, Anika begins to finger the hem of her dress sleeve, anxiety rising in her.   
Palpatine smiles the most reassuring smile he can muster, but it doesn’t help calm Anika. “Please sit. I would like to have some time to speak with you.”  
Sighing, she nods and steps carefully around the now deceased Yoda, and sits across Palpatine. This is when it hits her. It’s his eyes that are different, yellow irises with a fiery red ring around the pupil. And he looks so much older. Wrinkles line his every feature.  
“Are you a Sith?!” she blurts out before she can stop herself.  
A true smile tugs at his mouth. “So glad of you to notice.” Before he could get another word out, Anika pulls her saber out and a bit too close for comfort by his neck.  
“Why don’t I just kill you now? You’re probably the reason Master Yoda is dead!”  
“Because I can help you save Padme.” His voice very serious and somber now.  
Instantly she lowers her saber, “You can?” Her voice full of hope.  
“Yes.” He grasps her hand and leads her to the seat across from his. “If you choose to follow me and become my apprentice, I can save your Padme. “  
Tears welling up in her eyes, she looks him in the eye, “Honest?”  
“Honest.”  
Taking in a ragged deep breath, she opens her mouth. “What entails me following you as your apprentice?”  
Bowing his head, he knew this question would come sooner or later, “Stash this... body, learn all things things based in the dark side of the force. And most importantly, trust me.”  
She nods, almost as if mulling over her options.   
“Anything for Padme.”

**Author's Note:**

> For this being my first ever (real) fic, I hope ya’ll enjoy! 
> 
> A huge and massive shout out to Reylocalligraphy for being the most helpful beta ever! 
> 
> Another shout out to my wife who helped me keep going when I wanted to just quit entirely.


End file.
